charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau
Burkely Duffield as "Syrus Andrew Paul Halliwell-Trudeau"-31 Syrus is the oldest child of Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell and Andrew 'Andy' Trudeau, the older brother to Scott and Stiles, the fourth child to be born into the second generation, and the third person to be born in the house! He's also the third most vulnerable to being turned evil! On the day that Syrus was born, Prue and Andy had just orbed down an hour before to help some charges of theirs when they suddenly lost all of their whitelighter powers, after a spell casted by one of their charges each that backfired and made their powers (and possibly Syrus') disappear. Prue had then went into labor an hour after that, still with none of their powers back, and had no choice but to go to the Halliwell Manor and get Piper and Leo to help Andy help Prue give birth. Suddenly during labor their charges who cast the spell make Prue and Andy's (and possibly Syrus') powers to disappear showed up and reversed the spell while Prue was still giving birth. He's the best friend of Prescott "Scott" McCall and Stiles Stilinski, who all thought that them three were just three guys who met when Scott was in second grade, Syrus' abusive adoptive parents force held him back a year just because he didn't have behavioral problems, and always made straight A+ and didn't need his adopted parents to teach him as much as they wanted to, and Stiles skipped the first grade! The Angel of destiny made Syrus be force held back and Stiles skip the first grade, but didn't make Syrus' adoptive parents be abusive to him! Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship Witch and Witchlighter Powers: * Telekinesis ** Agility ** Aerokinesis ** Advance Telekinesis * Cryokinesis * Telekinetic Materialization ** Hydrokinesis * Astral Orbing * Telekinetic Orbing * Remote Orbing Whitelighter Powers: * Orbing * Glamouring * Photokinesis * Sensing * Healing (eventually) Other Powers and Abilities: * The Power of Three (any set of three kids from the second generation can use the Power of Three) * The Power of Three Times Four * High Resistance Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Drowning even though he can swim really good and is really good at holding his breath for a really really long time! * Not being able to be there for Scott, Stiles, his parents, and the rest of his family, and his friends! Strengths: * Scott and Stiles #1 strength! * His parents! * The rest of his family, and his friends! Notes * Of all twelve cousins, he is the fourth oldest! * Syrus' mom, Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell, gave all three of her sons two middle names, and Syrus second middle name is the middle name of Paul. Prue gave Syrus the middle name of Andrew for his first middle name, in honor of his father Andy. * Prue made sure that Syrus and his brothers all had first and middle names that started with same letter. She made sure that she gave them first names that started with an S, (or in Scott's case can get a nickname that starts with a S since his birth first name is Prescott), their first middle name started with an A, and that their second middle name started with a P. * Syrus, like his cousins Wyatt and Parker, was also born when his parents had none of their powers. One of Prue's charges and one of Andy's charges casted a spell that unfortunately backfired and accidentally took all of Prue and Andy's powers (and possibly Syrus'). Then an hour later, still with none of their powers back, Prue went into labor and had to go to the Manor to get Piper and Leo to help Andy help Prue give birth. Then while Prue was with Andy, Piper, and Leo at the Manor giving birth, the two charges finally reversed their spell and their powers came back. Gallery Category:Characters